


Spider-Man in Hogwarts | Peter Parker & Hermione Granger | Wizarding weekend

by DaLils



Series: Fanvids [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils
Summary: Peter Parker makes some unexpected discoveries during a school trip to London...***Please subscribe :)tumblroryoutube
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Peter Parker
Series: Fanvids [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831585
Comments: 28
Kudos: 40





	Spider-Man in Hogwarts | Peter Parker & Hermione Granger | Wizarding weekend

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125656) by [FoxAlica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxAlica/pseuds/FoxAlica)




End file.
